Commencement
by Buffyfan3932
Summary: This is set after 'The Gift' and it's got Faith coming to Sunnydale and Buffy coming back from the dead! (Dawn is the main) Please R&R!
1. Remorse and Heartbreak

A mid-teen girl strolled into the beautiful, lovely home of Willow Rosenburg; a friend who studied witchcraft and Tara; a newfound friend to the group. The girl filled with guilt she burst into tears, fell to the ground then sobbed loudly.  
  
"It's all my fault, Buffy should be here, not me!" The girl screamed, her eyes flooded with tears.  
  
"Dawn what's wrong?"Willow sympathetically asked, Dawn stood up and walked carefully and steadily to the nearest chair.  
  
"I know somehow Buffy will be back, she has to be! But i feel horrible that she's gone and she did it all to save me! To save my non-existing, made up life!" Dawn frantically replied, trying to hold back her tears of pain.  
  
"Don't say that! You have a life; you are no longer classed as 'The Key' Glory has gone! You are part of Buffy left with us, you after all have the same blood and are sisters whether you like it or not. Anyway...Tara and me have a cool idea, which will work to bring Buffy back. On the other upside Tara's felt a lot better." Willow reassured Dawn.  
  
Dawn already knew that she was no longer 'the key' to everyone, but the sister of a deceased close friend of theirs. Dawn just couldn't face seeing her home without Buffy there, ever since that horrible night of grief; Dawn nearly dying and Buffy jumping to her death.  
  
"How did it go in LA with Angel?" Dawn asked partly trying to take her mind off her depression.  
  
Willow had gone to Los Angeles to tell Angel about Buffy's death, Dawn had wondered how he would take the news.  
  
"Well..Angel is coming here, next week, so is Cordelia and Wesley." Willow hesitated "They wok for Angel, they are sorta our friends."  
  
There was a sudden scream from Willow's bedroom, followed quickly by a thud. Willow gasped, shocked of what might of happened to Tara.  
  
"Hang on, that must be Tara!" Willow quickly said, then hurried into her bedroom.  
  
Dawn decided to leave Willow and Taras dorm. Dawn walked steadily down the streets of Sunnydale, passing the odd person who she bumped into. Dawn was starting to get hungry and headed back home.  
  
Approching her home made her realise Joyce wouldnt be in there and neither Buffy.She entered the house and the phone started to ring.After 8 rings Dawn picked up the reciever.  
  
"Hello?" Dawn automatically said.  
  
"Hi is B there?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Buffy is she there?"  
  
"Oh my god!" Dawn quickly hung up the reciever wondering if her thoughts were right.  
  
Dawn locked the door then made her way to the graveyard, where she would find Spike's crypt. There was silence, no TV on? Dawn thought. Thoughts entered Dawn's mind, he must be out. Dawn pushed the rusty door open, she was wrong he was in. Spike just sat there holding a bottle of beer in his hand, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes were all red like he had been crying for 7 days straight.  
  
"Hey Spike!" Dawn had decided to break the silence, still trying not to sound disturbed. "Spike? You awake?"  
  
Over in Los Angeles a girl wearing black leather pants and jacket left the local prison, she had just trying getting in contact with an enemy from the past but she was out of luck.  
  
Meanwhile Dawn was still at Spike's crypt, when she heard a massive bang, like Buffy used to do on Spike's crypt to open it.   
  
"Buffy?" Spike wondered and hoped with all of his heart that it was her. The creaky, rusty door shook open slowly, Buffy was standing in the doorway with Willow, they just stood there smiling, Willow with a grin instead. They still said nothing at all, just comfortable silence. Spike looked up at her but Dawn was in disbelief.  
  
Later on the same girl with brown shoulder length, brown hair. Boarded the 217 plane to Sunnydale, California her old home. She was ready for revenge but would be getting grief instead. 


	2. Desire Creates Temptation

Chapter 2-Desire Creates Temptation  
  
Willow's grin was so powerful Dawn thought, Willow stepped forward quickly towards Dawn.  
  
"Hey Dawn, why did you leave in such a hurry?" Willow enquired.  
  
"Umm…I came to see…Spike!" Dawn stuttered, most of her focus was on Buffy, could she really be alive? Dawn thought.  
  
"Oh well, as you see I managed to…" Willow was cut off from the happy Spike.  
  
"…to bring Buffy back!" Spike exclaimed, truly happy for once again.  
  
"No…umm…I was actually gonna say: I managed to fix the Buffybot, my studies on the robot helped a lot." Willow anxiously replied.  
  
"Why did you do that Willow!" Dawn was very confused.  
  
"So she can patrol and control the vampires for the meantime." Willow said.  
  
Down at sunnydale airport the mysterious girl came down the metal staircase from the aeroplane, she was now ready to go to an old enemies house.  
  
Dawn was so annoyed at how Willow could do such a horrible thing, looking at the buffybot made Dawn feel angrier and angrier and annoyed. Buffy is dead and all willow can do is try to replace her with this copy, then she makes up her excuse, Dawn angrily thought to herself.  
  
Dawn stormed out of the crypt and started to run back to her bloved home. She bumped into a tall body, which made her fall down a steep, dingy, dirty grave.  
  
Dawn realised she had knocked into Xander, who was now on the floor, being helped up by Anya.  
  
"Hey Dawn! How's it going?" Xander asked.  
  
Dawn for once ignored Xander and was giving him a disbelieving look. Dawn did not know what kind of danger she would face if she went home now, as a psychotic person had been let out of jail and now into the free world.  
  
The girl walked down a cloudy alley a block away from the Summers home. TYhe summers home was where she was heading to, the end of her journey was loming near. Ready for revenge clear as day to her was the image in her head.  
  
She advanced up the driveway, next step was the platform to the doorway, she felt more powerful with every step she took. She kicked the wooden door down and entered the home of Dawn.  
  
"Buff-y, where are you?" the girl shouted  
  
Silence still.  
  
"Buffy?Joyce?"  
  
"Why are you in my house?" Dawn asked her  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You're in my house i should be askibng who are you!"  
  
"Well i'm faith, you know where buffy is, even joyce?"  
  
Faith turned then turned again, she glanced around, Dawn wanted to know what she was thinking but then again she didnt. Dawn thought everything would be alright that Glory had gone, but it wasn't.  
  
"So Who are you?" Faith asked.  
  
"Buffy and Joyce are dead."  
  
Faith didn't have a smile on her face anymore, she looked upset.  
  
"Oh my god! Not that it matters anyway you think i'm mental, and all your little scoobies do as well, but theres more of a story what happened to me back then..."  
  
Faith drew a knife out from her coat and smiled. 


End file.
